Matahari
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Sore hari yang cerah, di kota Edo. Kamui tidak pernah tahu matahari bisa bersinar sehangat ini./KamuixHinata/RnR?


**Naruto © MK**

 **Gintama © SH**

 **Story © KA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A Kamui-Hinata Story. Enjoy^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kamui tidak pernah tahu, matahari bisa bersinar sehangat ini.

Dia tidak pernah mengenal cahaya—tidak satu kali pun. Lahir di tanah gelap klan Yato, otomatis membuatnya tak pernah terjamah sinar surya. Bisa tumbuh dengan sehat yang ajaibnya tak menderita kelainan tulang. Satu kali, Kamui pernah mengulurkan tangannya di bawah terik, lalu setelahnya, kulit putih itu berubah menjadi kemerahan dan perih. Ia kapok melakukannya.

Tapi mungkin kali ini, Kamui mendapat pengalaman yang berbeda.

Sore yang cerah di edo. Matahari bergerak ke barat, menghasilkan siluet-siluet yang memanjang ke timur. Kamui berjalan tenang, payung ungunya terbuka lebar. Dia memamerkan senyumnya seperti biasa, dan matanya menyipit seperti biasa kala melihat orang yang sekiranya kuat. Bedanya, kali ini seseorang berjalan di sampingnya.

Bagi pasang mata yang melihat mereka, mungkin akan mengernyit heran, lengkap dengan tatapan menyudutkan. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak aneh melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan beriringan, namun sang pria enak-enakan memakai payung sementara sang wanita panas-panasan. Untungnya, Kamui tidak mempersalahkan. Dia tidak pernah peduli stigma.

"Kamui- _kun_." Hening yang telah tercipta selama lima menit terakhir, kini dilenyapkan oleh panggilan pelan Hinata.

"Hm?" Kamui menoleh, kurva-nya semakin lebar ke telinga. Tidak ada yang menyadari, tapi Hinata tahu, senyum Kamui kali ini tidak berisi kepalsuan. Senyum tulus yang hanya ditujukan pada dirinya seorang.

"Apa kau … s-selalu mengenakan payung itu?"

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka membahas tentang prevalensi Kamui, jadi dia menjawab seperti biasa.

"Ah … tentu saja. Kalau tidak mengenakan payung ini, kepalaku akan pusing dan kulitku akan terbakar."

"Kau t-tidak pernah melepasnya? Bahkan ketika kau m-masih kecil?"

"Hm … bagaimana ya menjelaskannya," Kamui memasang ekspresi berpikir andalannya—tangan di dagu dan mata yang senantiasa menyipit itu terbuka. Hinata selalu tertarik melihatnya. Dia selalu suka mata biru Kamui yang menenggelamkannya. "Planet tempatku tinggal selalu hujan dan gelap. Aku memang sering menggunakannya saat ke luar rumah, tapi itu tidak 'selalu'. Aku sudah terbiasa hujan-hujanan. Payung ini aktif kugunakan saat aku mulai mengembara angkasa."

" _Sou ka…_ "

Masa lalu Kamui bukanlah rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Kenyataannya, memang tidak ada rahasia. Saling terbuka berarti saling memercayai. Dan Hinata, tidak keberatan dengan itu. Semua orang pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit. Dia menerima Kamui apa adanya. Hinata hanya berharap, ketika kelak dia mengganti marganya menjadi Yato, dia bisa mempersatukan hubungan ayah-anak yang sudah kacau ini.

Melihat Hinata yang tenggelam dengan pemikirannya, senyum jahil tak kuasa Kamui tahan.

" _Doushite_? Apa kau mulai kepanasan? Ingin dipayungi hm?"

Kamui menarik Hinata mendekat, tubuh mereka ditutupi payung. Hinata terkejut sedikit, jalannya jadi kesusahan. Ditambah lagi karena _yukata_ yang membebat tubuhnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hinata bisa mencium aroma Kamui—feromon aslinya. Sebisa mungkin, Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak merona.

"K-kau sekali-kali harus merasakan sinar matahari. I-itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan tulang dan m-membunuh penyakit."

"Sepertinya kau lebih rela kekasihmu ini terbakar, huh…"

Kamui tersenyum main-main. Tidak ada rasa kesal terselip di nadanya. Dia senang Hinata memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"A-aku serius," gumam Hinata. "Cahaya matahari pagi memang bagus, tapi sinar m-mentari sore tak kalah lembutnya. Cobalah."

Hinata menarik tangan Kamui, membawanya ke ujung bayangan. Pemuda itu terkejut sedikit, mata sipitnya kembali terbuka.

" _Cho_ —"

Namun dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tidak ada rasa terbakar. Tidak ada kesakitan dan berujung pada kulitnya yang memerah. Yang Kamui rasakan kini hanyalah sebuah kehangatan. Hangat yang sangat lembut—seperti ketika Hinata berbicara padanya, tersenyum, atau menggenggam tangannya. Hangat yang menenangkan.

" _Mite_? Tidak t-terjadi apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kamui tidak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke langit—ke tempat bintang yang paling dekat dengan bumi berada. Menatap langsung matahari membuat matanya sakit, jadi Kamui memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya saja. Benar-benar hangat. Ia merasa seolah menjadi es yang sedang dicairkan, namun tidak menyakitkan.

 _Lazuli_ -nya menatap kosong. Kagum dengan keindahan sang surya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti … kenapa manusia begitu memuja matahari…"

" _Hai…_ " Hinata menyahut. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Melihat tingkah Kamui yang bagai anak umur tiga tahun itu benar-benar imut di matanya. "Itulah kenapa a-aku menyukai sinar matahari s-sore. Dan terutama, k-karena sekarang aku berada di sini dengan orang yang k-kucintai."

Tertutup payung. Kamui bersyukur, ia selalu membawa payungnya ke mana-mana. Jika tidak, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Hinata menarik kerah bajunya, mendekatkan rasa manis pada bibirnya, dan bagai gerakan _slow motion_ payung ungunya tertarik gravitasi. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya, tapi Kamui tak keberatan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan Kamui yakin itu bukan efek panas matahari. Melainkan karena sesuatu yang lebih bersinar dari matahari itu sendiri.

Dan, ketika payung itu sudah jatuh sempurna di tanah, Hinata menarik diri. Gadis memalingkan wajah cepat, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kamui bisa memahaminya.

Pemuda oranye itu membungkuk—mengambil payungnya. Kali ini bukan untuk dipakai, melainkan untuk dilipat dan diselipkan di pinggang.

"Tahun depan…" ujar Kamui, dengan nada seserius mungkin. "Aku akan keluar dari Harusame dan menukarnya dengan cincin yang bertuliskan nama kita…"

Wajah Hinata merona hebat. Tentu saja _—_ wanita mana yang tidak senang ketika pujaan hatinya melamarnya. _Semoga Kamui-_ kun _tidak melihat ekspresiku,_ gadis itu berbicara dalam hati.

" _Hai…_ " ketika gadis itu sudah menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia menoleh, memberikan senyum terbaik yang dia punya. "Aku akan menunggu."

Kembali, keduanya berisisan, menikmati panorama kota Edo. Tautan tangan digenggam dan, kali ini, dengan kehangatan yang lebih menyenangkan.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

 **Karena saya ga ngikutin manganya (maaf kalo banyak yang ngaco). niatnya sih mau bikin fuffy warm-hearted scene gitu tapi maaf kalo Kamui jadi super OOC gini ;_; terinspirasi dari kemaren pas naik motor dibonceng, terus ngeliat ke matahari. Btw berubung saya ini mirip kayak Kamui, ga bisa berada di bawah cahaya matahari lama-lama, dan pas ngerasain entah kenapa jadi tenang. Jadi yah, kepikiran deh buat ff ini 8D**


End file.
